Celestial Beings (Nightmare)
are a species of extremely powerful beings that were originally great Sages capable of harnessing an alternative source of energy and could tap into the astral plane. These Sages were discovered by an extra-terrestrial race, who chose to mate with them in order to produce "superior beings". These beings later came to be known as Celestials or Celestial Beings. Overview The Great Sages predate the first modern man when it comes down to inhabiting the planet. Nothing for certain is known about their history except for the fact that they did not share the same background or ancestors as the modern man. The arrival of the extra-terrestrial beings and their choice to mate with these creatures influenced key events in human history for mysterious and unclear reasons. These new beings much like their parents could not only tap into the astral plane, they could also subconsciously and sometimes consciously would constantly gather energy from throughout the universe and would constantly and spontaneously convert this into a form of malleable shapeless energy that can be converted into what will be eventually known as, Chakra to mankind. Of course, the existence of these beings predate the arrival of Kaguya and her attempt to steal the chakra fruit. Unlike humans, Celestial's body would not age at the same rate and they could live for at least fifty thousand years. Unlike other terrestrial beings and even their parents, the Celestials would see whole nature assemble as the universe and not only a planet or a land. They could actually "see" the connection between the fundamental forces and how everything in the world was connected. Through meditation, they could provide themselves with a form of self-sustenance which would be achieved by absorbing energy constantly and while a large amount of energy would be converted into this "unique" energy which the humans would refer as to "aether", some amount of energy is absorbed by their body itself to keep them going. Celestial Beings would use this aether to try and teach humanity the way of peace but due to humans aggressive nature and with Celestials themselves being pacifists and peace loving individuals, they escaped to another reality existing on a different plane from which they would monitor humanity for the next ten thousand years. After ten thousand years, when finally chakra was weaponized by humanity, Celestials lost faith in humanity and instead of specifically monitoring earth they committed themselves to observing and compiling knowledge on all aspects of the universe without any interference. However, the aether, which is an element which still boggles the human mind, was added to human genetic template through inter species mating, which lead to the creation of hybrids and mutation which eventually gave birth to the concept of blood-line. Arguable, it was the Celestials whose interference lead to the ultimate creation of all kekkei genkai. Their Aether became the source of both the gigantic life force now humans possessed and their blood line specific kekkei genkai. However, only humans came in contact with only a small portion of their aether and could not control it or even understand it in anyway. Philosophy/Religious View Unique Abilities * Ability to wield the Aether: * Subconsciously absorb cosmic and negative energy: * Cosmic Consciousness: * Ability to tap into the Astral Plane: * Extraordinary Longevity: * Life-Force Detection: * Universal Monitoring: Classification Pure Celestials Known Celestials Hybrids Known Hybrids * Senō Godaiko Trivia * This is the author, Dr. Nightmare's version of celestial beings. For the original version please check Celestial Being **The Author means no disrespect to the original article and its creator. The alternative version was created based on author's idea of what celestial beings should be.